Galtar and the Golden Lance
Galtar and the Golden Lance is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera. History The series is about the mythical adventures of three companions: Galtar, Princess Goleeta and her younger mind-commanding brother, Zorn. Galtar, with the help of his Golden Lance, is fighting with Tormack, the tyrannical usurper of the kingdom of Bandisar, who is conquering their entire world. Tormack is responsible for the death of both of Galtar's parents and for assassinating the rest of Goleeta and Zorn's family. Tormack, among others like him, covets the power of Galtar's supernatural weapon, the Golden Lance, in order to combine it with the stolen ancient and indestructible Sacred Shield, which rightfully belongs to Goleeta and Zorn. Whoever holds both cannot be brought down in any form of combat. Also aiding Galtar and his friends is the powerful red dragon known as Raven's Claw. Further hindrances (and comic relief) to this trio come from inept father and son mercenaries Rak and Tuk. They have a history of double-crossing others at every turn, claiming that it's the only work they know. Supporting characters *'Ither': Keeper of the Golden Lance, who eventually puts it into Galtar's care. *'Vikor': Leader of raiders who also seeks the Golden Lance *'Pandat': the prince of a race called nerms, who occasionally aids our central companions *'Marion': A feral child who rescues and befriends Zorn Episode list * Galtar and the Princess * Skull Forest * Mursa The Merciless * Goleeta's Reunion * Shadowhaunt * Tormack's Trap * Wicked Alliance * Vikor's Raiders * The Manta Marauders * The Master Fighters * The Maze of Magus * Falca - Priestess of Prey * Silver Sword * Zorn Meets Marion * Vikor's Revenge * Galtar's Challenge * Ither's Apprentice * Antara the Terrible * Tormack's Treachery * The Return of Rava * Love of Evil Cast * Bob Arbogast - Ither * Gregg Berger - * Corey Burton - * Greg Callahan - * William Callaway - * Henry Corden - * Regis Cordic - * Peter Cullen - * Jennifer Darling - * Barry Dennen - Krimm * George DiCenzo - Otar * Walker Edmiston - * Richard Erdman - * Pat Fraley - * Bob Frank - Rak * Linda Gary - * Richard Gautier - * Bob Holt - * Helen Hunt - * Mary McDonald-Lewis - Princess Goleeta * Chuck McCann - * Allan Melvin - * David Mendenhall - Zorn * Don Messick - Pandat * Brock Peters - Tormack * Lou Richards - Galtar * Robert Ridgely - * William Schallert - * Diane Shalet - * Frank Welker - Koda, Thork, Tuk * Ted Zeigler - Trivia * In Episode 1, Galtar tells Princess Goleeta he comes from the East of Aranon in a place called Shad. * Also in Episode 1, Galtar mentions the name of his mount horse a few times. His name is Thork. * In Episode 4, Zorn mentions the name of his mount. His name is Kodo. Appearances in other series *Galtar made a non-speaking cameo in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "SPF". Harvey calls him and his Golden Lance to the stand in a case involving cybersquatting. External links * Galtar page at Toonopedia Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index